fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancy
Necromancy (黒魔術, Kokumajutsu)is a form of magic that manipulates the souls of the living and the deceased. It is widely considered a form of Black Magic and often used to conjure malevolent spirits from the beyond, bind these spirits through ritual magic, and commune with and command legions of the dead. Though regarded as an evil and dark art, necromancy like any form of magic is not bound by the coils of morality. It is an expression of the One Magic, and to those who would learn its secrets become capable of transcending past their mortal bodies. Description Necromancy is a broad category of magic, that allows the practitioner to utilize various black arts to manipulate the souls of the living and the dead. Unlike the magic that dominates Fiore, Necromancy is a type of Holder Magic; much of its power is drawn from communion with the dead, utilizing sigils, and various symbols to establish connections with dark powers beyond the scope and understanding of mortal comprehension in this realm and the next. This makes Necromancy very similar to Death Magic, though according to Abaddon, necromancy draws much of its power from negative energy an energy that exists in an "outer realm" beyond the fringes of the universe, that seeps into our world. He calls it the source of all evil magic. Using necromancy, a practitioner is capable of summoning forth negative energy as a means of attack and defense. They are also able to conjure the spirits of the dead, typically for information, at other times to be used as ghostly scouts, or to haunt and terrorize a populace. These spirits can be also implanted into organic matter; corpses and such, showing elements of Living Magic. A truly powerful necromancer is capable of creating powerful, sentient undead monsters, with unique skills and abilities. Disciplines Soul Binding Soul Binding (神髄拘束, Shinzui Kousoku): Soul Binding is a magical discipline that manipulates the soul, specifically by binding the spirit to an object, place or body. It is one of the two foundations of Necromancy, the other being Spirit Summoning. The soul is a source of untold power and potential but it can nr volatile, and very dangerous for those who lack the skill to control it. Binding a soul requires a thorough understanding of rune theory, sympathetic magic, and various disciplines that govern the metaphysical layer of magic and its relation to the soul. Necromancers view the soul as a byproduct of the unison of Eternano as they connect with a living being at birth. Souls are the purest forms of manifestation of thought, in essence, they are massive collectives of Eternano corresponding to an alignment of wills and experience. Binding a soul requires that one establish a connection between the soul and what they are to be bound to thus rune theory is a necessary component as it serves as a means of magically expressing the sympathetic magic used to build the binding. Once the connection has been established, a binding is possible. The binding of a soul requires that a Necromancer establish a series of rules, or constraints that define the nature of the binding, which also limits the freedom and relative power any soul is able to exert. Necromancers can be bind a soul to an object, trapping it or contain it for some undeterminate period of time. However only souls that have been freed from their mortal coil can be bound in this fashion. They have been known to anchor the spell to a weapon so that a killing blow can instantly ensnare a soul within a gem stone or the blade itself. This aspect of binding has other uses as well, by using spells to enchant an inanimate body, they can breath life into an object, by bestowing it a soul. By anchoring a soul to a location, they can create the perfect sentries or wardens, or simply as a means to imprison a soul but with the freedom to act within the boundaries of the area. Finally a Necromancer is able to bind a soul to a living being, such an act is considered one of the most dangerous but most powerful realms of necromancy known. It allows for Necromancers to in essence bring the deceased back to life by using a living sacrifice. Spirit Summoning Spirit Summoning (口寄せ, Kuchiyose): Death Magic Death Magic (生死魔法, Soushi Mahō): Trivia Necromancy is heavily based on the magic of the same name in Dungeons and Dragons, as well as Pathfinder. Category:Caster-Magic Category:Black Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic